


Invisible Terror

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embody-controlled Kawaguchi is scary, and Allan doesn’t know how to deal with this. At the same time, the Embody-controlled Kawaguchi finds himself rather conflicted about things, especially those concerning his builder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ver. Allan

This wasn't Tatsuya, Allan knew that much. What the chairman and his accomplices were using to control Tatsuya made him completely different, more like the Second Meijin. How the 'Embody' they had mentioned did this, Allan didn't know, although he did know the odd modified glasses the chairman was making Tatsuya wear were the key. How Barthes from Team Nemesis fit into the picture was another question Allan lacked the answer to, but either way, with a security guard holding his hands behind his back, there wasn't anything he could do. Somehow getting the mask off of Tatsuya might've been the answer, but at the same time he was afraid he might've made the situation worse.

Struggling was useless, and the security guards kept a close eye on him. The Meijin was currently over at the Gunpla Battle System, testing the weapon system Barthes had installed - Allan had heard one of the guards mention Nils Nielsen, the American representative, so this was probably related to the system he had been using to nullify attacks. Allan gritted his teeth, knowing Tatsuya would've hated to use such a system to win. The current Kawaguchi seemed to have no trouble mastering it, however, and if the chairman had decided they had to win no matter what, Allan's opinion on the matter didn't count.

The test battle ended, and Barthes picked up Amazing Exia and left. Allan heard someone mention more modifications - why, he didn't understand. Their gunpla was perfect the way it was, but he did remember the chairman saying that it needed all the weapons they could get, and he had also complained that it didn't look menacing at all. Allan would have laughed at the thought had the situation not been what it was. How was looking menacing going to help the performance, anyway?

Kawaguchi stood next to the Battle System, appearing uncaring. After all the tests would be finished, Allan guessed their captors would let them rest before the final battle took place. He also figured they were not likely to leave them completely alone, in case he would try something. Most of the security was outside right now, though, leaving only the one guard holding him, and another one standing next to the wall, which left Kawaguchi more or less unguarded. As much as Allan hated to admit it, this was probably just a test to see if their control over Tatsuya held.

The way Tatsuya looked scared him, and the fact that the chairman had thought that a scarf similar to what the Second Meijin Kawaguchi had worn would look good on Tatsuya made him even more uneasy. If the idea was to make the Meijin look frightening, it was certainly working, although Allan found himself questioning why it made him so nervous. Had he not worked for the previous Meijin, who was known for his strict methods? He shook his head, cursing the thought. This was different; this wasn't the Second Meijin, and this wasn't what Tatsuya wanted to be.

If he wanted to see if it was possible to get Tatsuya to snap out of it, this might've been his only chance, even if he was dubious of the two guards in the room. Whether this was a test or not didn't matter, Allan decided - if he didn't even try, Tatsuya would definitely end up doing something he'd regret. It was obvious the guard restraining him wouldn't let him get anywhere near Tatsuya, but he could at least try talking to him. "Kawaguchi," he carefully called to the man standing next to the Battle System. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure?" Kawaguchi turned around slowly and faced him. The way the modified sunglasses glowed made him look terrifying, and Allan had to admit that this was worse than the Second Meijin. "What would I not be sure about? Such an odd question," Kawaguchi continued in a cold tone of voice as he took a step closer, and Allan would have stepped back had the guard not been there. He caught himself wanting to do so, though, and he shook his head. He couldn't back away. Who would protect Tatsuya from this evil shadow of Kawaguchi, if Allan wasn't there for him?

The security guard holding Allan strengthened his grip a little; the other one by the wall watched them closely but made no move to interfere. If anything, he seemed a little amused, and Allan guessed the guards were in on the plot, or at least knew enough about what was going on. "Is it really that odd?" He questioned. "Kawaguchi? No... Tatsuya. Did you forget what you're after?" Kawaguchi stared at him with the same cold look, and Allan frowned. "This isn't what you wanted. You wanted to fight those two to your best ability, and using whatever cheap tricks like what they just added to the Exia's weapons isn't your style. You don't want to win like this."

"I will win, no matter what," Kawaguchi replied in the same imperturbable voice. "Victory is the only thing that matters, and it should be gained using the most effective means. You of all people should know that, as the Works Team chief. This has been your duty before, so what's different now?"

"Listen to yourself!" Allan cut in. The guard pulled him back a little, and he put up a little bit a struggle, even if this lead to the second guard stepping away from the wall and taking a step in their direction. "Do you realize what you're saying? You're repeating _his_ words - no, the chairman's," Allan corrected himself, remembering what Tatsuya had said before this all had happened. Had it even been the Second Meijin's choice to use the methods he had been using, or had the chairman really made the Second Meijin act that way? Whatever the case, these weren't Tatsuya own words. "This isn't you at all, Tatsuya! This is not how you want to win!"

There was a frown on Kawaguchi's face, but he kept the stern look. "I'm going to win. That's all that matters."

Barthes and a couple of more guards showed up right about then, and Allan glared at them but said nothing. His personal security guard pulled him away, and Kawaguchi ignored him and took Amazing Exia as it was offered to him. Allan noticed there was another sword there that he had not added; some other minor modifications as well, but with the guard holding him back he didn't manage to hear what Barthes was explaining about. Kawaguchi stepped over to the Battle System and booted it up to practice mode then set the gunpla to test its performance, and all Allan could do was watch.

Until about a couple of minutes later, at least, when Kawaguchi stepped away from the Battle System and shook his head, visibly annoyed. "This is no good. Who set up these weapons? This kind of work is not what I need. I require the best, and that means..." He stopped and turned to Allan. "Release him," Kawaguchi ordered. The guards looked at him dubiously, and Kawaguchi glared at them. "He can't make the required adjustments to the weapons if you don't, now can he? He's the best for this, and to win, I need him."

The closest guard looked at Barthes, who nodded, and Allan found his hands released a moment later, with a warning from the guard to not try anything. He gave Kawaguchi a careful look then stepped over to the Battle System to study the test results. Compared to what Allan was used to, one look told him all, and it was no wonder Kawaguchi wasn't satisfied with it. Allan hated the plain idea that someone else had touched Amazing Exia; it was his and Tatsuya's, not something these people should be messing with, but that was something he couldn't change right now.

"It'll take me a while to fix this mess," Allan told them. The guards and Barthes talked something, then left, leaving only the two guards from the earlier. They stayed away enough to give Allan the required space for working, and Kawaguchi stepped closer to see what he was doing. Allan paused his work and looked to the side, realizing that there was his chance if he wanted to try talking to Tatsuya again. "Are you sure you want to win with a gunpla like this?" He carefully questioned. There was no change in the Meijin's expression, and Allan stared at him firmly. "Have you forgotten what you told me the first time we met? Have you truly forgotten what we're doing this for? Tatsuya...?"

"Enough!" Kawaguchi snapped at him. "Do not call me by that name!"

Allan shook his head and stepped closer to the man, raising his hand and reaching to touch Tatsuya's shoulder, but that was about as far as he got. Kawaguchi took a step back, and the closer guard moved in and pulled Allan's right arm behind his back, then continued by slamming him face down against the Battle System. Kawaguchi scowled, appearing displeased at the guard's abusive behavior, but he made no move to help Allan. "Agh... Let go..." Allan muttered, making a weak attempt to free himself.

Kawaguchi circled to the side and leaned closer, studying Allan's face. "Stop this nonsense. I can't have you refusing to cooperate," Kawaguchi ordered. "You will support me to your best ability, as you have before. I want you to make the weapons perfect for my battle." The security guard made a move to take a better hold of Allan, but at that point Kawaguchi grabbed the guard by the arm and pushed him away. He shot a glare at the man as he took a hold of Allan's wrist, holding it behind his back. "It's your duty, is it not? You're the best, and I want you to perform as such."

Being held down like this made Allan freeze for a moment, but he then attempted to struggle a little to no avail. Tatsuya was stronger than him anyway, and he was at a disadvantage in their current position. "Don't. I'll... Whatever you want," he mumbled. "Let go, please?" Kawaguchi did let go of him at that point and pulled him up, only to grab his shoulder and turn him around to grab him by the jaw. For a second Allan considered taking the opportunity to snatch the creepy glasses away, but he was still hesitant - and he guessed it wouldn't really have helped, not with the two guards in the room. The closer one stood right next to them again and would've definitely caught his attempt right away, and at worst scenario, made Tatsuya suffer more.

"Good," Kawaguchi said, letting go of him. Allan leaned against the edge of the system and stared at the evil shadow of Kawaguchi, defeated. "Now, complete the data for me," Kawaguchi commanded, looking at the Battle System controls. "It needs to be perfect, and I..." He trailed off for a second and frowned, like he had been hesitating somehow. "I need you," he completed the sentence, the frown still there. Allan studied him for a moment and made a move to step closer, but the security guard next to them got alerted and looked like he was about to grab him again, and Allan stopped and lowered his face a little.

"I'll do it," he muttered with a sigh. While he wasn't happy about it, declining might've meant trouble for Tatsuya - and whatever this Kawaguchi was, Allan couldn't in the end, refuse his Meijin's request. "Give me some time. The weapons should be compatible, but with the additions they've made, I'm going to have to match them to Exia's specs."

He grudgingly went through weapon data, fixing the bits that caused the performance issues, all while Kawaguchi stood next to him, staring at what he was doing with a demanding expression. Allan considered turning to the side and snatching off the glasses a few times, but the guards were too close, and he doubted they would've made it out of the room - not to mention the doors were more than likely locked. The weapon compatibility turned out fine, at least, and he was certain Exia would respond to the controls perfectly. If they were planning on any other modifications, there was nothing he could do about that unfortunately. "It's done," he said quietly.

Kawaguchi set up the Battle System again and ran a quick test on the Exia's responses, and Allan could see that his work had been a success. Kawaguchi then picked up the kit and handed it to the closer security guard. "It'll work now. Tell them to add the finishing touches," he ordered, and the guard took the kit and left the room. The other guard stood by the wall and stared at the two of them with a look that said 'don't try anything' and Allan sighed. It was useless, after all.

"Leave us," Kawaguchi snapped at the guard all of a sudden. The guard made no move to leave, and while it was obvious that he had orders to keep an eye on them, Kawaguchi seemed to ignore him at that point. "Why do you insist on resisting me?" Kawaguchi asked Allan, who was now taken by surprise. He had been the one trying to talk to Tatsuya earlier, but this? "You're mine, aren't you?" Kawaguchi added.

Allan took a deep breath and looked at the younger man. So in the end, under that dark aura of the Meijin, there were still feelings that belonged to Tatsuya. "I suppose you could say that," he replied. It was worth a try, if Tatsuya was willing to listen to him. "From the first time I saw you, all I ever wanted was to have you fight with my gunpla, and..." He trailed off at that point, wanting to see if Tatsuya reacted in any way.

There was a hint of something in Kawaguchi's expression, and he stepped closer to Allan. "Then why... Why do you look at me like that?" Allan blinked, a little confused by the question, but also a little encouraged as he realized this really had to be Tatsuya's inner feelings speaking. "You keep looking at me like that. That's not like you, and that's not what I want to see. What I want to see is..." Kawaguchi didn't finish his sentence, and instead he grabbed Allan by the jacket collar and pinned him against the Battle System.

Tatsuya was in his reach now, but Allan glanced to the side, finding that the security guard had moved closer, and he narrowed his eyes. Fighting back wasn't something he really wanted to do, not to Tatsuya, and he studied Kawaguchi's face, a little surprised again. That smirk on his face; Allan knew this one. This was definitely his Tatsuya, under that mask of Kawaguchi. Before he managed to think of his next move, though, Kawaguchi pulled him up and threw him on his back on top of the Battle System. "Argh... Tatsuya...?" He cried out, not as much hurt as he was taken by surprise. Then again, if this was going where he thought it was going judging by the earlier smirk, this really wasn't the time or the place for this even if he lacked the means and will to resist.

"This is better," Kawaguchi mumbled, climbing on top of the system. He leaned over Allan and stared at him, and even through the weird red glasses, Allan could see a fire in that familiar gaze. Tatsuya's eyes then narrowed, like he had been in pain, but before Allan had the chance to react in any way, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third was on top of him, holding him down and kissing him. Nothing he hadn't tried before; Allan tensed for a little bit but he allowed it. Controlled or not, this still felt like Tatsuya.

The reality check hit a second later as Allan's eyes caught the sight of the guard on the side staring at them. It was going too far, he admitted as he felt Kawaguchi's hands working on his jacket. Tatsuya's usual battle lust and taking care of it aside, this time they really weren't in a place where they could do anything. Allan quickly considered his options for stopping it from going further. The guard didn't seem to be willing to interrupt them, and Allan could think of exactly one thing to stop Kawaguchi. On that particular moment Kawaguchi paused the kiss and moved away, and if he wanted to stop him, it had to be now. This was a chance to reach through to Tatsuya, even for a split second before the guard would get them. Maybe he could take down the guard and have Tatsuya run? Allan knew he wasn't really thinking this through, but he raised his hands and went for the evil red glasses.

It was too bad Kawaguchi was quick to react, and he dodged away, grabbing Allan's wrists. "No," he said, appearing angry. No, not angry, Allan figured as Kawaguchi leaned a little closer, holding him captive. That grin on his face; Kawaguchi was anything but angry. "No..." With that, Kawaguchi grabbed the scarf he was wearing and bound Allan's wrists with it, forcing his arms above his head and capturing them against the Battle System surface. Allan studied the sight of Kawaguchi staring at him from behind the evil-looking shades, worried that the guard would do something, but Kawaguchi didn't seem to be giving a damn. "Good. That's more like it. Just submit to me."

Kawaguchi went back to Allan's clothes, and Allan glanced to the side again, finding the guard looking very bothered, and Allan let out a quiet sigh. He couldn't do much, but it wasn't like Tatsuya to... Wait, he caught himself thinking. It was, he added in his mind, remembering the kiss just earlier. It truly felt like Tatsuya, and the idea dawned to him - if this was Tatsuya's inner feelings driving him to do this, then there existed a chance that his feelings would reach Tatsuya as well, even through this evil shadow that held control over him. Wasn't this exactly how Tatsuya got when he wasn't holding himself back? Allan slumped against the Battle System and smiled. If this was what Tatsuya wished for, he had no reason to fight him.

At that point Kawaguchi stopped and stared at him for a moment, then shook his head, looking somewhat confused, like he had trouble deciding what to do next. Allan simply watched him, and Kawaguchi recovered a moment later and went on to get Allan's underwear out of the way, then paused to caress him. Allan couldn't deny being aroused at this point, especially since he found himself wanting to give Tatsuya what he wanted. Kawaguchi moved away, opening his own pants, and Allan noticed that the guard escaped the room at that moment. Now would've been the perfect time to get rid of the glasses, but there was a good chance the security guard reinforcements weren't far - and there was also the fact that Kawaguchi had already stopped him from taking the glasses once.

"Tatsuya, wait," Allan hurried to say as Kawaguchi pulled his pants off a little, about to get to on with things. "My right pocket. In my wallet," he continued, smiling. The mind-controlled Kawaguchi didn't seem to be any better at remembering preparations than Tatsuya when distracted by his battle lust was, it seemed. Kawaguchi stared at him for a second then went for the wallet, dug around for a condom then tossed the wallet to the side. Allan watched him a for a moment, noticing that Kawaguchi's hands were shaking, and he seemed to have trouble with the wrapper. Allan raised his bound hands and placed them over Kawaguchi's right as the younger man managed to get rid of the wrapper, and he picked up the condom from him then moved on to put it on himself.

Kawaguchi stared at his every move, and the moment his was done, he smirked and captured Allan's hands again, pushing them back over his head. He held them against the Battle System as he shifted onto Allan's lap, squirming a little to position himself properly then with a little bit difficulty, took him inside. "Nngh...!" A cry escaped Kawaguchi's lips, and Allan studied the expression on the man's face - he seemed to be in pain, but there was that grin again and that fire in the gaze behind the glasses.

It was clear Kawaguchi - no, this was Tatsuya, Allan corrected himself - needed it, and Allan was prepared to give him whatever he wanted. It had to work; it was working, he was sure of it as he looked at the man's face. "Tatsuya..." he muttered, closing his eyes. As determined as he was to take care of his partner, he still had to admit it felt quite good. Tatsuya leaned down to kiss him again, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Allan responded as much as he could, pressing his body to meet Tatsuya's movements. His lover's roughness and lack of control worried him a little, but there was no doubt this was what Tatsuya wanted, and he smiled as he felt Tatsuya breaking the kiss.

Tatsuya laughed, sounding a little tired and again it made Allan a little worried, but he kept moving, feeling how much Tatsuya needed him. He opened his eyes and saw Tatsuya still staring at him, and he met his gaze. "...Love you..." Allan whispered, simply wanting to say something. He wasn't very sure if Tatsuya heard him, but he didn't mind. His own pleasure was irrelevant; reaching through to Tatsuya was more important.

It hit him at that point as he looked at Tatsuya that the red glow of the glasses had faded a little, compared to what it had been. It had flickered earlier already, and now it seemed to be losing strength altogether. Allan smiled, determined. He guessed it was some kind of an indication of how strong the control was, and if he just managed to bring out enough of Tatsuya's own will, there was a chance of breaking the control completely. Tatsuya's breathing had turned ragged, and he kept pressing his body against Allan's, seeming to have trouble controlling himself. Allan wanted to sit up and hold him, but their current position didn't allow it, and he feared it might've distracted Tatsuya, or even brought back that shadow of Kawaguchi.

"Ah... ...Agh...!" Tatsuya's voice was weak, but every part of his body told Allan how much he needed him. He laughed a little then gasped for breath, his body shaking. Allan blinked, noticing that the red glow on the glasses flickered again and faded for a second. Just a little more, if he'd just get that control to weaken a little more. Even with his hand bound, Allan reached to touch his lover, to take care of what Tatsuya didn't seem to care to do himself. The moment he wrapped his fingers around Tatsuya's erection it apparently did hit his partner that this part had been ignored so far, and he pressed against Allan's hands, a couple of moans escaping his lips.

The red glow was so faint now, and Allan studied the younger man's expression closely. Tatsuya seemed so spent, so close, and he smiled as he looked back at Allan, a smile that belonged to Tatsuya, not that evil Kawaguchi. "Al... lan..." It was nothing but a whisper, but Allan heard it clearly enough, saw it, and he looked back at his lover with a warm smile. At this moment, he knew he had won.

That was as much as Tatsuya could take, and Allan barely got his hands in the way before Tatsuya's release was all over him. This was not exactly what the Meijin's scarf was meant for, he thought almost amused as he wiped his partner clean, and Tatsuya took a few deep breaths before slumping against him.

Just in time for the doors to open and Barthes and his guards to waltz in, Allan bitterly admitted. He had won, if only for a moment, he realized. Tatsuya probably didn't even notice anyone entering the room, and Allan frowned as he saw Barthes check into something on the device he was holding, muttering something about Embody levels. The next thing that happened was Tatsuya sitting up abruptly, his body tensing up, and Allan knew his moment of victory was over.

"Kawaguchi," Barthes called to the man, and Kawaguchi stared at him, appearing annoyed again. He moved away, next to the Battle System to get his pants on properly, and Allan shot a few glares at Barthes and his guards as he got up in a hurry, trying to fix the mess that was his clothes, which wasn't really that easy with his hands still bound with the scarf. If only it hadn't been for these people. Allan shot another regretful glare at the closest guard, whom he recognized to be the one that had escaped the room some moments earlier to avoid watching them have sex. He clenched his fists and stared at the floor; he had known this would be how it would end, but it didn't stop him from being angry.

He frowned deeper as he heard Barthes talking to the guard while watching the device display he held. Allan could hear an order to not let Kawaguchi have sex as it disturbed the Embody control level. The red glow on the glasses, he realized; it did indeed indicate the level of the control stability, and Barthes held the control device. Now what he had to do was to find a way to disturb that stability and let Tatsuya free himself.

Barthes said something about Exia and Kawaguchi needing rest, and Kawaguchi nodded. "I'm going to my room," he said then headed to the door with two of the guards in tow. With that, Tatsuya was out of his reach, and Allan sighed. Nothing he could do anymore, not now. Barthes told one of the guards to take him away, also muttering something about getting the scarf cleaned before the morning, and Allan settled to just glaring at them.

He couldn't forgive these people for controlling Tatsuya and forcing him to act like this, but whatever Tatsuya would be forced to do didn't matter to Allan. He had been wrong; Tatsuya was still Tatsuya, no matter what, and that would never change.

  


**End.**


	2. ver. Tatsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exact same events as Ver. Allan, but with a completely different approach. EdgeMaster’s point of view, now with extra chuuni, Kawaguchi discovering he’s rather possessive about Allan, and generally some Tatsuya suffering.

There was a dull ache in his head, but he did his best to ignore it. It seemed to be subsiding as time passed, making it easier to tolerate it, and the less he worried about it, the easier it was to disregard. At first, the modified sunglasses had obscured his vision a little, but it was fine now. It wasn't that he even needed to see; the Gunpla Battle System felt like a part of him, and he controlled the gunpla like it had been his own body.

This new technique that had been set up for Amazing Exia to use was easy enough to master, Kawaguchi thought as he studied the response the Gunpla Battle System gave him. The coating on his sword matched the particle wavelength to the incoming attack to completely neutralize it. Good. Such an effective, simple method, developed by the American Champion. Effectiveness was all that mattered, anyway, in pursuit of perfect victory - and victory was all there was. To win, to destroy his opponents was the Meijin's mission.

The Gunpla Battle System announced the battle ending, and the Plavsky particles around Kawaguchi disappeared. He nodded his approval and turned around, pushing the red scarf he wore over his shoulder. It was a minor detail he wasn't yet used to, but it was part of the Meijin's outfit his predecessor had worn, and if the higher-ups wanted him to wear one as well, it was fine. These were his orders, and he would follow them.

Barthes picked up Amazing Exia and said something about additional weapon modification then left the room, leaving Kawaguchi standing there with a couple of security guards - and Allan. The familiarity of his main builder somehow made Kawaguchi feel a little easier, which he found himself questioning, even if he knew the answer was obvious. It was fine, as long as Allan was there.

Allan was staring at him; Allan kept looking at him like that, and while he knew why, he at the same time asked himself why Allan looked so worried and troubled, like something had been wrong. He frowned, conflicted by the thought. It bothered him to see Allan worry, and his frown deepened. Something was off - Allan was always smiling when he looked at him, so why not now? He wanted an answer - and a second later he didn't remember what he wanted, as the headache surfaced again, as a reminder that this wasn't what he was here for. It wasn't his purpose to question meaningless details like that.

"Kawaguchi," Allan's voice called to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure?" He turned around slowly to face the blond. Allan's eyes widened, like watching him made him uneasy. "What would I not be sure about? Such an odd question." Kawaguchi took a step closer to the other man; well, Allan and his guard. There was a security guard standing behind the man, holding his arms behind his back. Why, Kawaguchi wondered. Was there a need to restrain him? It was just Allan - and, he added in his mind, if that damned guard did anything to hurt Allan's hands, his important, precious hands, Kawaguchi silently swore that he would kill him. The mere thought flashed through his mind so quickly before it was gone, and he wondered about it for a little. He wasn't violent, was he?

Allan lowered his face and shook his head. "Is it really that odd?" He asked. "Kawaguchi? No... Tatsuya. Did you forget what you're after? This isn't what you wanted. You wanted to fight those two to your best ability, and using whatever cheap tricks like what they just added to the Exia's weapons isn't your style. You don't want to win like this."

That name, his name. Of course; what was there to wonder about, Tatsuya was his real name after all. Allan had been calling him by his title or just 'Kawaguchi' lately though, especially in public, so hearing his real name made him a little angry. The feeling of numbness filled him soon though, and he tried to concentrate. Win what? Ah yes, the upcoming battle they were preparing for. Against Sei Iori and his partner Reiji. It was a battle he looked forward to, for more than one reason, although for some reason he couldn't remember any of those right now. It didn't matter; what mattered were the preparations for the battle, and the outcome. His victory.

"I will win, no matter what," Kawaguchi replied in a cold voice, a voice so unlike his that it caught him by surprise. "Victory is the only thing that matters, and it should be gained using the most effective means." That was how it was to be, or was it? He studied Allan's expression for a second and wondered why was Allan saying that anyway. "You of all people should know that, as the Works Team chief. This has been your duty before, so what's different now?"

"Listen to yourself!" Allan snapped back at him. The guard caught on and pulled him back, causing Allan to struggle a little, even catching the attention of the second guard by the nearby wall. "Do you realize what you're saying? You're repeating _his_ words - no, the chairman's." Allan paused for a moment, appearing displeased. "This isn't you at all, Tatsuya! This is not how you want to win!"

Nonsense - yet a part of him questioned Allan's words, and Kawaguchi frowned again. Too many questions, too much conflict over something that didn't matter. He kept his cool face and looked at the blond. "I'm going to win. That's all that matters," he repeated, pushing the lingering questions away. It was better to do that since it seemed that every time he tried to think about anything too deeply, every time he asked himself anything, the grip of that dull, ever-present headache took a turn to worse and made his head so numb that he couldn't think anymore.

He would've said more; he wanted to tell Allan off for using that name when it was not suitable, but Barthes, accompanied by another couple of guards, returned at that moment and handed him Amazing Exia. More weapon adjustments done, good. The better armaments they had, the more certain his victory was. Barthes explained some details about the elemental quality of the swords, but Kawaguchi mostly ignored him, giving the man an arrogant look. He certainly didn't need instructions for something as easy as this, and he moved to the Battle System and set it to practice mode again to test the performance of the swords.

Double wielding suited him just fine; the performance of these elemental swords did not. He frowned as he destroyed a couple of practice targets; the swords weren't optimized at all and compatibility felt off, not to mention the elemental properties. What were these, straight out of box builds? He stepped away from the Battle System and shook his head. "This is no good. Who set up these weapons?" He questioned angrily. "This kind of work is not what I need. I require the best, and that means..." He stopped for a second; the answer to this was right there, he thought as he turned to Allan. "Release him," he gave the order, looking straight at the guard behind Allan. The man didn't move, and Kawaguchi shot a dark glare at him. What was Barthes thinking, bringing these incompetent fools here? Did they need everything explained? "He can't make the required adjustments to the weapons if you don't, now can he?" Kawaguchi added coldly. How detailed instructions did these morons require? "He's the best for this, and to win, I need him."

Barthes at least seemed to get the point and nodded his approval, and the guard holding back Allan let go of him and moved away. Allan said nothing, only looked at Kawaguchi before moving over to the Gunpla Battle System. Kawaguchi watched him check the data from the test battle he had just done and noticed that Allan appeared displeased. This was his builder, all right. It had been the correct decision to leave it to him.

Allan looked up after a moment and turned to the crew watching him. "It'll take me a while to fix this mess," he said, and Kawaguchi glanced at Barthes, nodding just a little. Barthes looked at him for a moment then said something to the guards and left, leaving them with only the two guards from the earlier. Better that way, Kawaguchi thought. These good-for-nothing morons who didn't understand how Gunpla Battle worked didn't need to interfere.

"Are you sure you want to win with a gunpla like this?" Allan asked, and Kawaguchi snapped out of his thoughts but showed no emotion. He found Allan staring at him, and deep inside, it made him nervous. "Have you forgotten what you told me the first time we met?" Allan continued. "Have you truly forgotten what we're doing this for? Tatsuya...?"

"Enough!" Kawaguchi snapped at him. "Do not call me by that name!" Allan shook his head and took a step closer, raising his hand to touch him, but those mixed emotions had already triggered the ache in his head, and to escape Kawaguchi took a step back. The closer guard was quick to act and grabbed Allan's right arm, twisting it behind his back then slammed the man face down against the Battle System.

"Agh... Let go..." Allan muttered, struggling weakly. Watching it made Kawaguchi's frown deeper, and he found himself enraged. Did this half-brain of a guard not know his place? Allan was _his_ , and... He stopped the thought at that, pushing it away. The damned headache, that numbness, again. He took a few steps to the side and leaned closer to study Allan's face. His. His perfect Gunpla Builder.

The strength of the possessive feelings took him by surprise, but accepting the fact that there existed a raw need to make sure these morons knew Allan was his felt right. "Stop this nonsense. I can't have you refusing to cooperate," Kawaguchi dictated. Yes, this felt better. "You will support me to your best ability, as you have before. I want you to make the weapons perfect for my battle." The idiot guard didn't seem to get the point and was about to take a better hold of _his property_ , and another feeling of possessiveness flared in Kawaguchi, and he almost punched the man. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the guard by the upper arm, throwing him back and glaring death at him as he placed his own hand over Allan's wrist. He held it down, a lot more pleased with the situation. Nobody touched Allan, nobody except him. "It's your duty, is it not?" Kawaguchi said. "You're the best, and I want you to perform as such."

Allan tried to squirm out of his hold but gave up after a few tries. "Don't," he pleaded. "I'll... Whatever you want. Let go, please?" Kawaguchi did so, taking a moment to help Allan stand up - but not a split second later he took a hold of Allan's shoulder, pulled him around to face himself and grabbed him by the jaw. Allan stared at him, and for a moment Kawaguchi wanted to take him right there, to dominate him, but he suppressed the urge, feeling conflicted.

"Good," he settled to say as he let go of the man and moved away. There were priorities. "Now, complete the data for me," he ordered as he turned to look at the Battle System controls. "It needs to be perfect, and I..." He trailed off and frowned, not sure what he was about to say. "I need you," he finished the sentence, composing himself. The same conflicting feelings again. He raised his hand to his forehead, doing his best to push away those unnecessary thoughts. This needed to stop before the headache got intolerable again.

"I'll do it," Allan mumbled, not appearing too happy, but he seemed to have lost his will to resist. "Give me some time. The weapons should be compatible, but with the additions they've made, I'm going to have to match them to Exia's specs." He returned his attention to the Battle System and set to work, leaving Kawaguchi standing there to watch him.

The guards had enough brain to let Allan work in peace at least, which suited Kawaguchi just fine. He watched closely, finding certain feeling of serenity in doing so, even if at the same time, that need to _have_ Allan persisted. There was no satisfaction in test battles, in the end, and he found himself frustrated. It was an odd, primal desire, but acknowledging its existence didn't seem to trigger the headache, and he let the feeling be.

Allan worked for a good while before looking up from the console. "It's done," he said, and Kawaguchi turned to the Battle System. Yes, priorities. To win, his gunpla needed to be perfect. He set up the practice mode and tested Exia's weapons again; as expected, this time around everything worked like a charm, and a hint of a smirk touched his lips. This, this was the difference between _his_ builder and those fools; with this, his victory was guaranteed. As the particles around him dissipated, he picked up Exia and looked at it.

Ah yes, the chairman had said something about it needing to look more menacing. It made no difference to Kawaguchi, as long as it worked perfectly. Color schemes didn't affect the performance, after all. "It'll work now. Tell them to add the finishing touches," he ordered as he handed the kit to the closest security guard. The man took Exia and left, and Kawaguchi could only hope the moron took it to Barthes unharmed. Why couldn't they have let Allan modify the colors, anyway? The work would've been a thousand times better than that of anyone else.

The remaining security guard by the wall stared at the two of them with an odd look which seemed to make Allan uncomfortable. Kawaguchi frowned a little as he noticed it, and that primal desire to remind these morons that Allan was his properly surfaced again. "Leave us," he commanded, glaring at the guard. The fool of a guard didn't move, and Kawaguchi turned away. Be that way; he turned to Allan instead and stared at him. If only Allan understood. Why didn't Allan understand; Allan who knew him better than anyone. Why was Allan of all people questioning him? "Why do you insist on resisting me?" Kawaguchi asked, and Allan looked at him, surprised. Not that Allan was the only one feeling surprised, when Kawaguchi found his own voice sounding odd, filled with the need to control and the need to possess. "You're mine, aren't you?"

There was a pause before Allan replied. "I suppose you could say that," he said. "From the first time I saw you, all I ever wanted was to have you fight with my gunpla, and..."

That had happened, hadn't it? Kawaguchi couldn't recall when, or what the circumstances had been, but that was the truth. Allan had always been his. "Then why..." He said as he stepped closer. "Why do you look at me like that? You keep looking at me like that. That's not like you, and that's not what I want to see. What I want to see is..." What exactly did he want to see, again? Kawaguchi couldn't remember, but there was _something_ , and he reached to grab Allan by the collar of his uniform and pushed him against the Battle System. 

The guard by the wall took a step closer, but Kawaguchi ignored him completely. That lingering dull ache reminded him that this wasn't included in his orders, the orders to win the upcoming battle at any cost. It was related though, wasn't it, another part of him said. Having Allan serve him at his best. Having Allan... Kawaguchi stared at the man he had captured against the Gunpla Battle System, his eyes narrowing. He still couldn't remember what he was after, but it was not _this_. Not Allan staring back at him, appearing hesitant. It was too hard to grasp the answer he wanted, but he smirked, abandoning any doubts. He knew exactly what he wanted.

Allan cried out a little in surprise as Kawaguchi picked him up and threw him on his back on top of the Battle System. "This is better," he murmured under his breath as he climbed onto the system and leaned over Allan, staring at him. The conflicted feelings shook him; one part of him asked what he was doing, and at the same time, that cursed headache turned worse the moment the first question surfaced. There was no need to think, and he shook his head, pushing the thought away. The headache would subside with it, he knew, and following his instincts was what he needed to do. What kind of a question was it, anyway, when he knew quite well what he was doing and what he wanted. Thinking about it was irrelevant when what he wanted was Allan.

He pinned the man under him then crawled over him and pressed a forceful kiss on his lips. Allan froze for a moment but didn't reject him, and Kawaguchi pressed on, deepening the kiss as he worked to undo Allan's jacket. He wanted more, needed more, and it clouded his mind so strong that it overrode the grip of the headache. There was something he should take care of before they got further, but he didn't remember what. All he cared about was the other man's body under him.

The moment he broke the kiss and moved a little in his attempt to get his partner's clothes out of the way, Allan raised his hands, reaching for his face. Kawaguchi instantly pulled back, something in the back of his mind telling him this was not to be allowed. "No," he mumbled, catching the man's wrists. He had no idea what Allan was going for, and at the same time, he knew - and knew it would've brought in Barthes and his guards. They would take Allan away from him, and that couldn't be allowed. Not now, not when he needed to have him. "No," he repeated then stared at the man, grinning.

A little bit of restraint was all that was needed, and he pulled the red scarf he wore off then wrapped it around Allan's wrists. He then pushed Allan's arms above his head and held him down with his left hand. In return, Allan looked at him with surprise and worry in his eyes, but at least he gave up the struggle. "Good. That's more like it. Just submit to me..." Kawaguchi muttered, returning to his task of getting his companion's clothes out of the way. The jacket and shirt were opened without much trouble; he had to shift away a little and let go of Allan's hands to open his pants.

At this point Allan wasn't at least trying to fight back anymore; instead, he just lay back and watched him with a hint of a smile. That was it, Kawaguchi realized as he stopped to look at the man. This was what he had wanted to see all along, and a warm feeling of relief filled him. All he had wanted had been Allan's smile.

It also triggered that earlier need to just plain _have_ Allan, right now. He blinked and shook his head as the ever-present numb ache muffled any remaining coherent thought, and he had trouble remembering how he was supposed to do this. He looked at his hands, finding a reminder of what he was going for, and he pushed Allan's underwear out of the way, drawing his fingers over the man's half-erect sex. He didn't need to think to know that this was what he was after.

Somewhere on the side, the remaining guard had been watching the events unfold eyes wide for a while now, and at this point he edged towards the closest door and slipped outside. Kawaguchi didn't even notice as he shifted a little to get own his pants out of the way. Getting them off completely didn't seem like a good idea, so he just pulled them down enough to be able to take what he wanted. "Tatsuya, wait," Allan pleaded, but before Kawaguchi managed to shoot a glare at him, he simply smiled again. "My right pocket," he added with a slight nod. "In my wallet."

Even through the numbness in his head, Kawaguchi's mind registered the fact that he was about to do something stupid and Allan had a point. He pulled out the man's wallet, knowing where the item he was looking for was. The wallet got discarded to the side, and Kawaguchi frowned as he worked to open the condom wrapper. Being careful was beyond him at this point, but even with his hands shaking a little he managed the task after a moment. Allan's hands, still bound with the scarf, found his at that point, and Allan took the condom from him and got it on himself while Kawaguchi stared at him. Always ready with the preparations, a quiet voice in his mind told him, and he smirked. This was the Allan he needed.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer at that point. The desire that drove him took over, and working on instinct he knew what to do next. He pushed Allan's hands out of the way, capturing them above the man's head again then just crawled on top of him, taking him inside of himself.

It hurt, of course, but the pain was the clearest thing he had felt for a while now. Ever since when, he didn't know, and that dull headache didn't let him wonder about it. It was irrelevant either way. What mattered was the fact that even the slightest move intensified that feeling. It didn't so much hurt as it felt _real_ , and that was one thing he had been having trouble grasping. He pressed his body against Allan's, watching the man with a grin on his face, losing himself. It overrode that numbness and cleared the conflict of his feelings. He wanted, needed this, and that burning feeling was the only thing that mattered.

"Tatsuya..." Allan muttered, his eyes closed. Kawaguchi paused and leaned closer, covering Allan's lips with his own. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head up a little into a deeper kiss, and Allan's body tensed under him. He pressed his lower body up against Kawaguchi, who broke the kiss and leaned back with that wild grin on his face, moving a little faster now, wanting it harder. He didn't give a damn if it hurt; the more it hurt the better. The primal need to have what his body longed for was getting stronger every moment, and he gasped for breath, finding it rather hard to concentrate.

Focus. He needed to focus on only one thing, victory. His gaze stayed locked on the man under him as he took him, and he heard his own voice laughing a little, the voice somehow distant and unlike his own. Was there a victory to claim here; was this a battle, some part of his mind asked. He laughed again. What was this but a battle, and he would win. His eyes scanned Allan, who looked somewhat defeated, but the gentle smile was still there. Allan opened his eyes and looked at him, directly into his eyes through the red-tinted glasses, his lips forming words that Kawaguchi couldn't hear, but they were words he didn't need to hear to know.

He didn't need to know the words and he didn't need to think. He pressed himself against Allan, his instincts overriding everything. To end the burning that those test battles hadn't been able to satisfy; he wanted more, and he squirmed on Allan's lap, watching the man with his vision half-blurred. Breathing had turned into such a difficult task, and he heard himself making some odd sounds. It was inconsequential; he moved his body, took as much of Allan into him as he could, claimed him for himself. His Allan. The fleeting thought made him laugh again, even if his laughter sounded so weird and was cut off a moment later as he shifted again and the particular move made his body tremble from the pleasure and gasp for breath.

Allan felt so hot inside of him; every move shot a wave of pain through his body. No, it was not pain, it was that mad pleasure that filled him. His mind barely recognized the fact that Allan raised his hands, his fingers finding Kawaguchi's neglected hard-on. His mind might've been beyond realizing there was a need for it, but his body reacted strongly, and he cried out, pressing himself against Allan's hands. He knew this burning need, knew that touch, and he smiled as he looked at his partner.

"Al... lan..." The name that left Kawaguchi's lips was a mere whisper, but Allan looked at him with affection and warmth, and the look on the man's face triggered a gripping feeling in his heart, a feeling that hurt him more than anything that had happened so far. The overwhelming numbness in his head threatened him again, but he was too beyond caring to pay attention to it. His head was spinning, and his body hurt, but Allan was there for him. That familiar warm touch, that feeling of Allan pressing into him, it was all too much and he cried out as he came. He slumped against Allan, content for a moment. All he wanted was to stay here, in Allan's embrace.

A sharp ache ran through his skull at that moment, and he gritted his teeth. "Kawaguchi," he heard Barthes' voice call to him, and he opened his eyes and frowned. What was he doing, again? He pulled himself away from Allan and moved to stand next to the Battle System to fix his clothes, paying no mind to how mortified Allan, who scrambled up to his feet and quickly did his best to get his clothes in order, looked. On the side he heard Barthes muttering to the guards to make sure he didn't have sex again, since it seemed to greatly disturb the Embody control. Whatever that meant. Wondering about it meant the return of the dulling headache, and he discarded the thoughts.

Barthes turned back to him and said something about Exia being ready, and that Kawaguchi needed to rest before the battle. He nodded his acknowledgement, simply stating, "I'm going to my room," as a reply before he walked out. Two of the guards followed him, but he didn't care about them. Rest was in order, else he'd be too tired to fight.

Somewhere inside of his heart, there lingered another type of ache, but the numbness in his mind didn't allow him to recognize it.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Why two versions of this exist: I originally started writing this from Allan's point of view, then got stuck and decided I could try it from Tatsuya’s POV instead. I actually finished that first, then went “well, version Allan is already almost done, might just as well.” And there you have it; two versions of the same fic, with different points of view!
> 
> Ver. Allan got designated as chapter 1, because without the base story from that version, Kawaguchi’s version makes less sense. I think I had a little more fun writing ver. Tatsuya, but as said, Allan’s chapter makes more sense story-wise.
> 
> Also everything is still your fault, Aile.


End file.
